


send the pain below (where I need it)

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel Gives Zero Fucks, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Gets Spanked, Discipline, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, No Safeword, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Sassy Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Spanking, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, implied top cas, starts off dubcon but ends happily for everyone involved, very brief crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Cas is tired of Dean’s attitude so he spanks Dean’s ass until he cries and comes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 284
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020, Team Dean's Red Ass





	send the pain below (where I need it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts).



> Written for spn-masquerade fall 2020 round. 
> 
> If consent issues are squicky for you it’s good to know that Cas doesn’t ask if he can touch Dean. There is no contract set up, no boundaries or rules. He just does whatever he wants and Dean has to deal with it. You have been warned. (It ends with everyone happy though, if that helps). 
> 
> No idea what season this is set in but it is *hand wave* sometime in canon after they’ve made the bunker home.

“I was wondering if I could pick up salmon or chicken? Really don’t like eating red meat when I can help it,” Sam says. At least Dean thinks that’s what Sam says. The reception is shit and Dean has to strain to hear him - but it would be on par for his little brother. And it’s not like Sam will make it himself, it’d be a waste given what a godawful cook he is. Which means he’s expecting Dean to bust his ass in the kitchen like it’s his fucking job or something. Well, screw that.

Dean pulls the phone away from his ear a moment, scowling at it as if it can see how offended he is. Then he tears into Sam. “No, I’m not cooking you extra food, you can eat the steak and like it.” Dean’s so irritated by Sam’s question he can’t even finish his beer. He abandons it on the cluttered kitchen counter and curls his fingers into a fist. “What the hell?”

Cas responds before Sam, striding into Dean’s space and leans in uncomfortably close. “Respect Sam’s dietary requirements.”

“Fuck off,” Dean says, all bite and snark, jabbing a finger at Cas to really send the message home. “And don’t you dare buy anything besides what’s on the list, Sam.”

“Dean -”

“Don’t be mean,” Cas says, his tone so calm the muscles in Dean’s face twitch.

Dean’s about to punch a hole in something. “I said fuck off and I meant it. Both of you. Unless you two wanna struggle with dinner instead.”

Cas plucks the phone out of Dean’s hand. “Sam? Yes, we’re going to have to let you go. Get whatever you’d like. Dean will be happy to make it for you.”

And then the bastard hangs up and slides Dean’s phone into his stupid trenchcoat.

“What the - Cas! Give me back my phone!”

Cas barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “No.”

“You don’t really have a choice, it doesn’t fucking belong to you,” Dean snaps and attempts to fish it out of Cas’s pocket himself - but Cas grabs Dean’s wrist, effectively blocking his efforts.

“You need to learn a valuable lesson. Multiple, in fact. You can have your phone back when you’re better behaved.”

“Whatever.” Dean extricates himself from Cas’s grip and storms out of the kitchen.

He makes it to the War Room and then Cas is _on_ him, flicking the button of Dean’s jeans undone. The zipper is next. “Woah, what are you doing?”

Cas yanks Dean’s pants down. Boxer-briefs too. He doesn’t let up until they’re well below the swell of his ass. “Bend over the table.”

“Like hell I will,” Dean says but his cock is already perking in interest at this unexpected turn of events. He attempts to cover up his junk but Cas growls and shoves Dean hard enough he stumbles and Dean shrugs and removes his hand, letting his dick hang free.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Dean.”

“Cas, this isn’t funny -”

“Do I sound like I’m laughing?”

It doesn’t. _Fuck._

“What are you gonna do to me?” Dean asks, cautiously shuffling forward and, when he’s close enough, leans over the War Room’s table. It’s so open and exposed out here. It’s a bad judgment call to give in to Cas because, well, Sam could come back sooner than anticipated and see everything, first of all. Secondly, it’s a decidedly vulnerable feeling, having his ass on display like this. He arches his ass anyway though. Despite his reservations, he might be a little excited having absolutely no say in this.

Cas lands a blow on his right ass cheek, then the left. It’s swift and painful. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Aah, fuck! C’mon, dude!”

“I am not your ‘dude.’ And I’m not going to stop. You’re going to be coming or crying by the time I’m finished with you. Complain as much as you like, it’ll change nothing,” Cas says as he continues to smack Dean’s ass.

“Yeah, but what did I even do?” Dean asks, swallowing back his yelps and does his best to growl instead. “We don’t do this, Cas.”

“You need discipline. I can give it to you. And I already told you what you did. You were mean. I’m going to spank you until you’re nice.”

“Is this your weird fucking attempt at telling me you wanna bone me? ‘Cause I gotta say, Cas, you’re doing a piss poor job at making me want you,” Dean says. It’s absolutely one thousand percent a lie. He just likes irritating Cas. Which, yeah, that’s kind of what got him into this mess in the first place but Dean’s going to ignore that fuck up for now.

Cas hits Dean hard, making him squirm and shake beneath the blows. “This has nothing to do with sex.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Cas.” Dean has a very hard time believing what Cas is trying to sell him. Cas’s tone is deeper and rougher than usual. He doesn’t need to see Cas’s face or his cock to know he’s turned on. “You don’t gotta admit it, baby. It’s okay, I already know how hot and irresistible I am.”

“You are so obnoxious,” Cas hisses, spreading Dean’s cheeks and slapping him directly on his sensitive hole. “A brat.”

“Fuck! Ow!” Dean whines, thrashing on the table. “You love it.”

“No, Dean. I simply think you have potential,” Cas corrects and hits Dean so hard darkness creeps around the edges of Dean’s vision.

“Whatever, at the very least you’re clearly obsessed with my ass,” Dean grunts.

“It is rather delectable,” Cas admits, so soft Dean almost misses it. “Bubbly. It’s quite a nice view and I prefer it over many, many things.”

“So you _do_ wanna fuck me.”

“Right now I want to spank you until you’re a beautiful shade of red. It will be breathtaking.”

“Then we have sex?”

Cas snorts. “No. Then you’ll make Sam whatever he desires. You’ll be good for me.”

“Doesn’t really sound like I’m getting much out of this deal, Cas. Pretty shitty. Not very win-win,” Dean says although he’s not entirely sure that’s true. Through every syllable, Cas keeps spanking him. Dean’s lost count of the hits, they just keep coming and it’s far too overwhelming to try and hold on to a number, so he doesn’t.

“If you really want me to fuck you, you’ll have to be good for me for more than one night,” Cas decides. Dean expects another blow but he rubs his hands over the sore, abused flesh instead. It’s then that Dean realizes that he’s crying. Fuck, it’s humiliating. He’s been to hell. He’s seen Sammy die. And he’s going to lose it over a goddamned spanking? So stupid.

“Your tears are beautiful,” Cas says with a sigh, fingers sliding between Dean’s cheeks. He caresses Dean’s hole. What a fucking tease.

Dean’s humping Cas’s finger anyway, so fucking close. “Please.”

Cas hums and spanks Dean’s hole and Dean’s gone, making a filthy mess on the table. Cas barely lets Dean ride out the aftershocks before Cas is manhandling Dean and shoving him onto his knees.

Dean blinks up at Cas blearily. “Uh, Cas, what -”

“Shh. Just wait.” Cas sets to work on his task, pulling his cock free before Dean can fully grasp what’s happening. “My turn.”

“So, I get sex after all. Can’t help yourself, huh?” Probably not the thing Dean should be saying. Cas seems the type to deny Dean even though it would really just punish Cas, all to make some moronic point.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Less talking, Dean. Sam will be home soon. And, unlike you, I won’t be embarrassed if he finds us like this and will expect you to please me until I’m satisfied.”

Dean’s not going to push his luck on this one. He swallows Cas’s painfully pretty cock in one fluid movement and feels ridiculously accomplished when Cas lets out a throaty moan, along with semi-coherent words that sound suspiciously close to ‘good boy.’

Dean can’t wait to earn Cas’s dick in his ass. He knows right then he won’t stop trying until he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please consider leaving comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. It makes my heart happy and often inspires me to write more!
> 
> Thanks to people like Bex/AnOddSock for brainstorming help ("respect Sam's dietary requirements") and just listening to me bitch and moan in general. You are very appreciated and loved.


End file.
